


Timeless

by darkmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmuse/pseuds/darkmuse
Summary: Legolas befriends a young mortal girl. From the moment they met, a special bond formed between them; this connection developed into a bond beyond explanation, beyond gender or race, and beyond age. As the time passes, will their friendship grow into something priceless, something timeless?





	1. Unexpected Beginnings

A/N: This is my first LOTR story. I haven't read the books yet, so be gentle. Just a heads up to Tolkien purists...the beauty about fan-fiction is that the writer can shape dialogs and situations as they see fit; it's rather liberating to use your imagination. I don't know if my female character will be considered a Mary-Sue or not, judge at your own discretion. So, if you're a purist or a possible Mary-Sue loather, do not flame me if you read this and find that it violates your literary taste buds. This is essentially for fun.

 

Timeless

Chapter 1: Unexpected Beginnings

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sky so blue, so clear, barely any clouds in sight, and the wind a perfect temperature, slow and steady. Trees so green, the grass inviting, fields of gold decorating the multi-hued landscape. A perfect day to be outdoors.

"Kara, wait!"

A young girl, long blond hair trailing behind her fleeing form, smiled mischievously while running from an older woman, calling out gleefully, "Catch me if you can!"

Her giggles erupted and danced on the wind as she ran around one of the fields that rested along the border of Mirkwood. Little did either know that more than one creature was aware of their presence, their merriment.

Kara laughed harder as she tripped and her mother gained on her. She let out a squeal, finding herself wrapped tight in her mother's arms. "Again, again," she requested, eager to enjoy the beautiful day, a perfect moment.

Her daughter squirmed, wanting free of her hold. She was eager to run, to play, to explore.

"My sweet one, where do you wish to go?"

"There."

Her finger pointed towards the shadowed confines of the forest. 

Her mother's face paled slightly, knowing the dangers that lay within; almost every mortal she'd ever known who'd entered never returned. There were rumors of a powerful Elven King who fought the evil that threatened to corrupt the ancient forest in its entirety. It was told that the influence and strength of he and his skilled warriors prevented the evils within from spreading, affecting mortals and immortals alike.

How does one explain such a dilemma to a eight year old child? She wouldn't understand the dangers, and if she happened upon one of the elves, how could she begin to comprehend the interactions with their ancient, solitary race?The elves of Eryn Lasgalen had chosen long ago to avoid the affairs of men and other races, even other elves, if possible. So they'd decided after much deliberation to leave the world of men to their own devices: their love, hate, misery, greed, prejudices that were no longer the elves' concern. However, there were other elves who intervened for the race of men at times, yet it was rare. 

How could she possibly explain these circumstances to her young child and expect her to fully comprehend them? How could she explain the dangers around them, the dangers of the forest that Kara would understand the gravity of her warnings. 

No, her daughter wouldn't understand. Truthfully, the young mother wasn't ready to burden her growing daughter with the knowledge of how perilous their surroundings could be but she must learn sooner or later, she mused sadly. Twas a conversation best addressed when she grew older, when she was better able to comprehend a race both complex beings that lived fairly simple lives. Her attention returned to her daughter, away from her private musings, inquiring if she was allowed to enter the forest that bewitched her so.

"Can I go there, mama?" Wide-eyed innocence radiated from her green eyes.

"Maybe someday, but not today, dearest."

Kara pouted and begged, wishing to visit one of the places in her dreams, a place of beauty to her young eyes. "When?"

"Perhaps when you're older. There's much you don't understand, but you will. It looks like something out of a fairytale, doesn't it?" Her mother asked quietly, her eyes held captive by the deceptively dark, yet enthralling forest. Beyond the treeline, a feeling, a call, emanated, as foreboding to her as it was thrilling, exciting, to her daughter.

Kara nodded, blond curls bouncing with the movement.

"Mirkwood is anything but a fairytale. There is both happiness and tragedy that exists, entwined with the land and the elves who dwell there." The somber light in her green eyes slowly faded. Joy and laughter filled them once again.

Setting her daughter down, she smiled and watched the source of her pride, her joy, her love, run free. She was bright as the shining sun heating their skin on this fair weather day, blessed with a curiosity as swift as the ever-changing wind, filled with many questions, always seeking answers.

Her heart beat faster seeing her little one sprinting in the direction of the dark confines of the forest. Fear gripped her heart tight in its unrelenting grip. 

"No! Kara! Don't..."

She watched in horror as her daughter darted past Mirkwood's boundary. She momentarily hesitated. Suddenly, fear propelled her forward into the forest, and she prayed to whatever deity listening that they would watch over her child, spare her from any evil, from the hands of death, itself.

…...

"Legolas."

Turning to his friends behind him, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, glanced back questioningly. Bow in hand, arrow notched and ready to fly, his blue eyes surveyed their surroundings feeling a presence quickly approaching. He nodded silently, acknowledging the sounds his friends heard.

Surely not. It couldn't be...

A giggle.

A young child by the sound. What was an elfling doing in the forest, and alone at that?

More giggling floated their way, dancing on the light breeze, lightening their stoic hearts, bringing smiles to all the ellyn present.

Innocence. Naivety. Curiosity. Joy.

Qualities that malice and hatred and evil would quickly obliterate. Darkness would extinguish the beauty and purity of such a precious, resplendent soul. Time was of the essence and this little one must be found and returned home safely.

Legolas gestured to the other elves to move forward when the snapping of twigs grew louder, closer. He stood there watching in amusement as a young girl ran towards him, unaware that her path was obstructed, caught up in the enchantment surrounding her. She quickly glanced behind her before facing forward again and promptly ran into a solid wall. She fell to the dirt, her body twisting sideways with the sudden shift in balance. She winced as small rocks, sticks and slivers of plant-life and tree roots slid across her head, palms and knees abrading the delicate skin, blood rising to the surface.

He frowned, concerned for her well-being. Several gasps reached his superior hearing as she fell. His company alarmed at her fall would be upset to bear witness to the injuries she now bore. The prince was taken aback as a small but slightly grim smile touched her lips and vanished as rapidly as it had come. "Are you alright, young one?"

"Ow", she muttered, getting up slowly and rubbing her head. "Oh, momma will really be mad now," she stated quietly. Abrasions covered both palms, skin slightly peeled back, small amounts of blood smeared across the pale, torn flesh. Damp earth soiled her formerly pristine, blue gown, now ripped around her tiny wrists and knees, her long blond hair disheveled and hanging in messy tendrils, framing her young, fair face.

Her head snapped up quickly hearing laughter surrounding her. Who dared laugh at her? She may not be Elvish, nor possess their gracefulness, but she deserved respect, not mockery, or so her mama always said. Narrowing her eyes, pine colored orbs snapping in momentary anger, small fingers nimbly pushed her pale locks behind her ears, blood coloring the strands of hair caressed by her wounded palms.

Legolas' smile vanished as he fully observed her countenance. Bright blue eyes widened in astonishment, hardly believing the sight before him.

She was mortal.

"What is your name little one?"

Eyes wide in surprise or fear, her emotion ambiguous until she graced him with a blinding smile. "I am Kara. I'm not supposed to speak to strangers, but I guess I can talk with you since you're an elf, and elves are good."

He nodded, agreeing with her affirmative statement, bending down to gather her in his strong arms, cautious of his weapons, feeling a greater sense of caution at the gleam emanating from her inquisitive, emerald eyes. This one would be very mischievous one day. Trouble would knock on her door more frequently than others if the look in her eyes was any indication.

"You're a beautiful elf!" She exclaimed and gently took his face in her tiny hands. Her eyes perused his eyes, face, arms and hands, wonderment and curiosity abounding.

He smirked, giving his thanks, ignoring the fact that her blood marked his cheeks.

"That's all we need, child, he's already rather arrogant for an elf." A second voice teased from the confines of the trees.

A blond and two brunette elves stepped from their hiding places, bows in hand and arrows ready to fire at a moments notice.

He greeted them one by one. "Haldir. Elrohir. Elladan." He gestured to the little female in his arms, "This is Kara." He pointed to each one as he named them. "Haldir lives in Lothlorien and is a warden there. A warden is one of their border guards," he said, anticipating her unspoken question. "Elladan and Elrohir are sons of Lord Elrond. He's the ruler over Rivendell, another elven city on the other side of the Misty Mountains."

Legolas' voice dropped lower, whispering, "Those two are vicious pranksters. It'd be best if you stayed far from their reckless influence. Stay by me, and I'll protect you." She answered with a giggle and whispered conspiratorily, "Are they more trouble than me?" Legolas laughed heartily with the other elves and replied, "More so."

If possible, the hero worship in her eyes increased. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighed blissfully, "I knew it! You're everything I thought you'd be." She quickly explained that she'd recently been dreaming of elves after her mother took to reading her stories of their race. The many tales of bravery, their history intrigued her greatly. "I never thought I'd see an elf, and now that I have seen you I see you're everything I hoped." Her small fingers lightly caressed his forehead and slid down his cheeks, wiping away the traces of her blood, to rub his masculine lips softly. Wistful, she smiled innocently. "You're so beautiful," she exhaled slowly, confiding to him her child-like, truthful thoughts.

The twins lowered their weapons and snickered, attempting to hide their mirth behind tightly pressed lips, eyes darkening with laughter, their expressions boding ill for the young royal.

Haldir, his back against a tree, long, silvery hair hanging neatly over his shoulders, smirked. "How 'bout that, your highness? She says you're beautiful. She doesn't know you like we do, nor how quite the number of elleth know you. Little one, if you could but know the bounds of his arrogance and pride." He couldn't imagine this poor child subjected to any of those tales. Yet he was profoundly amused by how this little mortal was completely enamored by the young prince.

Flashing Haldir a smug look she stated with certainty, with conviction, "He may be arrogant, but he's still beautiful. He's mine," she growled protectively, jealously, like two children fighting over a favorite, coveted toy. "He's my beautiful elf."

Tenderly gripping his handsome face in her grasp, she leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his.

Four sets of eyebrows rose into the treetops. Shock and nothing less could be named for her surprising actions. She dared where others had not the courage. If only she knew who Legolas really was her interaction with him may not be so carefree.

"Taking to them whilst fledglings? You'll have somewhat of a wait for this one." One of the twins, Elrohir, indicated with a slight nod of his head. Elladan grinned in agreement.

Elladan and Elrohir chuckled behind their hands. Haldir shook his head, amazed at the girl's brazenness. They could readily recall the number of incidences where maidens either took or shared certain liberties with the handsome heir. However, they had all reached their majority and this female couldn't be more than ten years of age.

Abruptly, four heads swiveled in one direction, their exceptional hearing picking up sounds of breaking twigs and dead leaves crunching under someone's feet. Someone in a great rush.

"Someone's coming."

"Kara!"

A very distinct, worried, feminine voice echoed through the clearing and nearby area. "Kara, where are you?"

Haldir approached Legolas; the young girl held firmly against his chest watching him warily. "I mean you no harm, little one. Kara is your name, I take it?"

She nodded. "That's my mama calling."

Elladan approached the trio. "Call out to her, sweeting. She needs to know that you are unharmed." He slowly reached out and lightly caressed the top of her head. "We will stay until you're safely reunited."

"Okay, Sir Elladan."

"Mama!" Her cry rang loudly, almost forcing the elves to cover their ears, protect their hearing; an asset that was both a blessing and a curse.

Moments later a frightened woman stumbled into the clearing, her forest green eyes relieved to find her daughter safe, yet uncertain of the motives of the elves standing there, one who held her child close. He held her daughter close to his chest, seemingly protecting her. Movement to the side revealed three other male elves, weapons drawn and wearing curious expressions.

Haldir and the twins moved back, allowing the mother and daughter their space.

"I found you," she exclaimed anxiously. Her hands reached out to take Kara but her little girl willfully clung to the extraordinarily handsome, blond elf. "Kara, come. We must leave."

Kara obstinately refused to relinquish her hold.

Legolas found himself the object of the woman's suspicious, questioning gaze. He smiled and stretched out a hand. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

She took his hand, returning his goodwill. "I am Lariana. I apologize for bursting into your woods. We haven't offended any of you, I pray?"

"The two of you are quite safe from committing any offense here." He spoke warmly, gently, soothing her worries as he did with Kara. 

Lariana and Legolas conversed for several minutes when Kara interrupted them.

"Mama, can we stay? I'd like to be their friend and learn all about them." She'd been silent, grown so still against Legolas, for so long that she'd almost fallen asleep against his muscled chest; the sound of his heartbeat so comforting, so familiar.

"Kara, we can't. We must go back." Her mother insisted firmly.

"I won't leave him!"

Her mother's jaw dropped at her daughter's disobedience and attitude. Kara was normally a docile, happy child filled with curiosity; yes there had been minor temper issues as a very young child, but never insolence. Inwardly, she sighed, knowing it was an indication of the years to come. Years where temper tantrums would explode and tears would run aplenty. It was difficult to see her like this. This was the beginning of letting go, and she found it was a rather bittersweet subject to breach, much less contemplate.

Legolas shrugged slightly and smiled awkwardly at Lariana. None of them were certain how to approach this situation. None of the ellyn had ever dealt with an adamant, sulky child whose emotions exploded into a myriad of experiences for them.

"I think I have a solution if it would be agreeable to you, Lariana?" He looked down at his newest friend and smiled sweetly, almost adoringly. Hopefully, Kara's mother would give her blessing and they all would be satisfied, Kara especially.

"I'm listening." Lariana knew her patience wouldn't be a virtue for much longer. This forest wasn't the safest location, although she deemed their safety wasn't much of an issue while the four male elves present. If she judged them by their clothing, weapons, and braids, she'd assume they were warriors.

"Would it be permissible for us to visit your home and occasionally allow her to come to King Thranduil's home for several days?"

Lariana's mouth shot open. Allow her daughter to venture into the heart of Northern Mirkwood for days? What was Legolas thinking?

"It would be best to allow several days for travel time, not to mention as long as she's in my father's home she would be cared for, watched over and protected. She wouldn't be allowed to roam the forest without me or any of the elves present along with a contingency of guards. You would also be welcome to come with her. I wouldn't presume to overstep your authority."

"Your father?" She was in the presence of elven royalty! Lariana was stunned and awestruck. " You're Prince Legolas?"

The astonishment and awe in her voice gave rise to the typical reaction he hated.

"Yes. I am royalty, but you never need use titles or fear me. Consider me your friend- both of you." Legolas glanced down at Kara and smiled as the young girl fingered his leather tunic and admired the strap of his quiver.

Cocking her head to the side, Lauriana stared at Legolas trying to discern if there were any hidden motives. "Why are you doing this? You don't really know either of us."

The trio of elves that had fallen back stepped forward. Haldir smiled briefly. "I am named Haldir of Lothlorien. Within the extremely small amount of time we've known your daughter she has entertained us, proven that mortals still possess courage and has given us a glimpse into her loyalty, the qualities that she will bear as she ages."

One of the dark haired males stepped forward. "Simply put...Kara is a gift. I am Elladan, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He inclined his head in a slight bow. "Her laughter lifted our spirits, lightened our hearts."

The last elf stepped forward. "I am Elrohir, brother of Elladan, which I'm certain you've already arrived surmised." Dark twinkling eyes lit up his face coupled with a beautiful grin. "Kara is an intriguing creature. She's pure, inquisitive, everything that we adore. Elflings are so rare these days that the only little ones we see are mortal children," he ended sadly.

"We need her light, her curiosity, her giving nature, her spiritedness. Whatever she can give...whatever you can give will be considered the greatest blessing and gifts you could ever hope to bestow. We ask for nothing more."

"I could come as well?" Lariana's resolved seemed to melt under such eloquent persuasion.

"Yes," Legolas affirmed. "The both of you would be welcome to stay as long as you wish. It is my hope that you'll come. I think there's much we all could ascertain from each other."

"Can we, mama?"

Legolas turned his gaze to the precious girl in his arms. "So eager you are, little one," he admitted with a laugh, the sound gentle, airy as the breeze that crept in stirring their clothes and hair.

"As long as I can accompany her, I agree, Legolas." She swallowed hard and hoped this wouldn't return to haunt them. "When will these visits begin?"

"The end of the week, perhaps?"

"That is fine for us. I have a little something to add, though." A serious expression crossed her face. "The first several visits are to be at our home- no negotiations on this. I will also come with her to your home until she's older and we're much more familiar with you, your father, your friends and your people."

"I agree." He lifted his hand from Kara's back and shook hands with her mother. Only then did Kara release Legolas and jumped to the ground.

"Until next time, Legolas, Haldir, Elrohir and Elladan!"

Kara hugged each of them in return and giggled at the twins' good natured ribbing, joking that they meant the most as they'd been the last to receive any affection.

Lariana took Kara's hand and solemnly walked out of the forest, their forms vanishing from sight; Kara's sweet laughter cajoling the wind to play, the sun to shine, and four ellyn to wonder how a mortal captured their hearts so easily and swiftly.

Legolas stood silently. Placing a hand over his heart, he felt the stirrings of something unfamiliar, something so foreign that he hadn't a name for it. Regardless, he felt it was the beginning of something timeless, something wondrous.

That night little Kara dreamed of four male elves, one in particular. A male with long, pale blond hair, eyes as blue and deep as the sea, his soft voice soothing her like a gentle lullaby. Within the confines of her dream, she saw him, heard him. Wrapped in the arms of peaceful dreams, she whispered, "Good night, Legolas."

Deep within the shadowed forest, he heard her exhausted whisper and smiled. Something wondrous and timeless, indeed.

A/N: I hope that for those of you reading that you enjoyed it at least a little bit. If you did, just hit the button and let me know. Have a great weekend everyone! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later...

"When will they get here, mama?"

A very impatient Kara stood outside, her mother at her side, both watching the edge of the forest for a sign, any sign of their friends. A churning sensation spun her stomach about, anxiety tightening her chest, hoping some calamity hadn't befallen them. They were late. They were never late.

"Be patient, love. They'll be here soon. They promised," she patiently reminded her. "Maybe they were unable to begin their journey on time."

"But they're late; they're never late!" Kara insisted emphatically, nibbling slightly on her lower lip. She fiddled with the sleeve of Legolas' most recent gift, a slender, ankle- length forest green gown created especially for her by his personal seamstress. It flowed around her like gentle water in a brook with every movement. She felt like a princess indeed.

Lariana smiled, remembering what it was like to be so young and impatient. The sight of her daughter visually scouring every inch of the forest-line and field within view, so anxious over the impending visit, she breathed deeply and prayed their arrival would be soon. She was uncertain how long she could bear Kara's anxiety and worry. There was only so much reassurance a mother could give.

"Supper's done. We're just waiting on our guests now." Lariana exhaled a gentle puff of air, a portion of loose hair fell into her face and she reached up quickly tucking the unruly strand behind her ear. "They'll be here soon as they're able, Kara. Regardless what you believe, Legolas doesn't command time or the creatures of the forests."

"He can command the creatures that aren't evil!" She stated with certainty. "If a creature is without the influence of evil in King Thranduil's land, he can be. He is his father's son, after all." Kara couldn't help but wonder what the great elven king was like. Maybe soon she'd make his acquaintance and be able to better ascertain the comparison between the Mirkwood's ruler and his son, Legolas.

Startled by this information, Lariana stumbled over a patch of grass, stunned, and asked how she knew this.

"Every time Legolas has visited, he's told me things about himself, his father and their kingdom. He feels I should know these things in preparation for traveling to their home, and he plans on taking me there soon." She inwardly winced, watching the disapproval cross her mother's youthful face.

"When was he planning on tell me?" her mother questioned, hands on curvy hips, a slight frown tugging at the corner of her lips. It was only a matter of time, she mused, before the elves with their mannerisms, customs, and lifestyle completely swept Kara away. Away from her. The last thing she wanted was her child to age and wither amongst those who'd remain forever unchanged; their flawless skin and abilities an eventual bane for those who suffer mortality's embrace.

"Soon, I guess." She shrugged, hoping against hope that all of them were coming. Especially him. She'd always felt a connection, an affinity, with him ever since their first meeting a few years past. He would always be her friend first and foremost, no matter what.

Her thoughts suddenly transferred to the others: Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir. Despite being twelve years of age, she admired all of them. Never before had she experienced friendship with her own race, much less by four beautiful male elves. Four elves who were kind, considerate, thoughtful, and protective. They were the embodiment of fairytales, of dreams. Her dreams. And now her reality. A wonderfully enchanting reality.

During their conversation, her eyes never strayed from the forest. Her eyes and heart waited impatiently, wanting to see him the very moment he left the forest, for it was a moment closer that he was to her. It had been almost four months since their last meeting. Today, or so the message stated, they would come. Kara hoped nothing was keeping them. It was growing rather late. The sun had already begun its descent, the day spent, evening now taking the lead in this dance.

Beautiful hues of blue, purple, pink and orange danced across the darkening sky, nature's painted ribbons, signaling the oncoming night. The multi-colored hues caressed the trees, the grass, breathtaking in its extraordinarily unique array.

It was then when the anticipation had mounted to its inescapable peak that she saw him.

He strode confidently from the tree-line, blond hair blowing lightly in the wind, his typical warrior braids intact, bow and quiver slung carefully around his body, elven knives sheathed to his back and fastened around his waist. He wore his typical green tunic and brown pants which fitted him perfectly, emphasizing his slight, muscular build (although he was nowhere near Haldir's muscular stature. She'd never met an elf who could) as he moved forward with a delighted expression on his handsome face, a warm smile upon his lips.

She couldn't help but smile at her friend. She exhaled in happiness and relief, for also leaving the shadowed forest was Haldir, Elrohir and Elladan. They'd all come this time! She recalled wistful memories of times when either one or several couldn't visit, leaving Legolas to come alone. Yet the two of them always enjoyed their time together, her mother ever present, of course.

"Momma, they're here!" Kara exclaimed, overcome with excitement. "I see that," came the relieved reply.

The heirs of Rivendell and the warden of Lothlorien...all were dressed the same as Legolas, weapons respectfully in their places within ease of reach in a moment's notice, if necessary. They all were extremely handsome as always, their visages never aging, yet everything was clearly written in their eyes, both ageless and wise.

Her mother took her hand, lightly squeezing it, sharing her daughter's joy.

Her eager, green eyes observed their appearance in child-like merriment as the group approached. She felt incredibly lucky to have not only met them and gained their friendship but to experience a most wondrous opportunity. They'd presented her a rather unique, special gift for her birthday three months past: she'd been granted permission to visit not only Mirkwood, but Lothlorien and Rivendell, as a royal guest! Haldir relayed that his lord and lady, more specifically, the Lady Galadriel, curiosity abounding, was keen on meeting such a young girl who'd captivated the hearts of a warden and three princes. Never had such a distinction taken place, or claimed.

Elladan happily informed her that his father and sister, Arwen, were eager to meet her, to show her the elegant hospitality of which Rivendell was well known. Elrohir took great pride in revealing that upon their behest, Lord Elrond ordered a room prepared for her, keeping it ready for her visit. Needless to say, she was beyond delighted.

That night the four of them gained a place in Lauriana's heart forever, tears brimming, then spilling, over her long dark eyelashes, reveling in her only daughter's happiness, at their thoughtfulness. The extent they'd undertaken to ensure a marvelous, unmatched gift fit for a princess touched her to the depths of her soul. These elves were a gift unto themselves. A gift to her, to Kara. May it always be so, for all of their sakes. The time for separation would arrive too soon, and may the pain that followed become bearable eventually. Her worry for her daughter, herself and their attachment to them concerned her greatly, just like her concern for the elves' attachment to them. The path fate placed them on, precarious, difficult to tread. But Lauriana believed that she, Kara and their newfound friends were the better for the experience, no matter the future.

During these last years, she came to realize with their brief acquaintance, the four of them never failed in their duty, their promises. They'd all remained true to their word upon their initial meeting from months past, visiting when able, recounting numerous tales of valor and humorous events alike. The house previously lacking company, filled with warmth and laughter, created many memories for Kara and her mother to hold dear in their friends' absence.

Feeling Kara's impatience, she leaned down, whispering, "Go." Kara looked at her confused. "Go to them," she urged laughter in her voice, forest green eyes alight with delight. She could never allow her to know the joy and pain that her heart felt with every meeting. The day Kara would be forced to break relations with them would break both of their hearts. If they were blessed it would quickly pass, for she couldn't watch her daughter languish and withdraw from her, from the world, as humans did when the inevitable separation from elves occurred.

"Go."

No further urging needed, Kara sped towards them, calling their names, giggling, embracing all of them as each one greeted her with a bow, a smile, taking her hand lightly, kissing the back of her fingers, greeting her as ellyn do.

All of them laughed boisterously at her wide-eyed reaction- pleased. It was astounding that a simple gesture could bring someone such elation and pleasure.

Lauriana greeted them, inviting them inside. "Let us continue inside, shall we? Supper's prepared and awaiting."

All of them simultaneously flashed her a grateful smile.

Kara lightly pulled on Legolas' earth-tone colored tunic then placed her hand in his, tugging him inside.

"Someone's impatient, as always, I see," Elrohir remarked dryly with a smirk.

Haldir flashed him a smug grin. "You're just upset that it wasn't you that she greeted first, Ro." He chuckled and glanced at Elladan, amusement prominent on his handsome face. "You know it's true, Dan."

"True," he answered honestly. "Can't deny that, can you, Elrohir?"

"Lle tela?" You finished? "You make me sound like a jealous lover," he countered.

"Are you?"

Haldir watched him expectantly. Elladan, an elegant eyebrow raised, a smirk on his thin lips, crossed his arms patiently, awaiting his sibling's answer, yet already knowing the answer.

"No." He shook his head in adamant denial. "I treasure our time with her because all too soon she'll be lost to us. She'll age, and she'll die. Beyond friendship, there's nothing we can offer, for anything more will end in tragedy and heartbreak. You both know this." For a moment, his age shone through his eyes, a brief sadness, the knowledge of what could never happen. "She'll live out her mortal existence, marry, bear children and one day pass from this world and our reach," he stated quietly, assured of her future. The bittersweet grip of fate dictated so.

Her loss, a dismal musing. Why had this upsetting train of thought suddenly batter against his barriers, a veritable sea against the shore? Wasn't it better to enjoy the now, not ponder what would be, no matter the outcome? There was only so much time...Time had become his enemy. An enemy, for once, he couldn't fight, could never defeat.

Elladan reached out to touch his twin's shoulder, offering consolation and support. "Yet in her span of life, we can offer ourselves as companions." His dark eyes glistened in the remaining evening light, his voice low as he promised, " We can show her things, allow her to experience things, that no mortal ever can."

"He's right." The young Lorien warden added stoically. "We can give her things no one else can. She's already gained things as few mortals could ever hope: our friendship and trust, learning intimately of our people, our homes. Few, if any, have ever been granted these privileges."

"So you see, dear brother, that whatever we share with her, give to her, she'll have more than a lifetime's worth of memories to last the rest of her life. We give to her-"

"Just as she gives to us," Elrohir finished quietly, smiling at his abrupt reticence. "Forgive me. My thoughts are heavy; I had not intended to make them known."

The trio began to enter the house. "Elrohir, there's nothing to forgive," his brother stated with a warm smile, "you haven't given voice to anything we haven't considered ourselves. We loathe to greet the day when we lose her, yet we should cherish every moment spent in her company, for she is a brilliant light; an ever-burning flame, remaining in our memories and hearts for eternity."

Elladan's wisdom in moments like these rivaled his father's. It was rather entertaining as he balanced carefully between sage and prankster. Elrohir had his brilliant moments being the more serious of the duo, only his temperament gained the better of him too often.

"Friends, let us cease this gloominess and revel in the merriment that awaits. There's a certain young lady who's been anxiously awaiting our visit, and we shouldn't disappoint by lingering." Haldir reminded them, impatiently gesturing for them to follow and forget their worrisome conversation.

He nodded and wondered inwardly where were his friends. Their voices had grown closer and their figures strolled through the door, strange expressions on their faces.

The three of them entered and smiled at the heart-warming sight before them. Legolas sat at the table, Kara beside him, the center of his attention. The amusing part...she quickly took hold of his hand and said, "Legolas, I have a question for you, but I will ask it later. After supper."

Legolas flashed them a glance from the table, Kara animatedly telling him all the things he'd missed. He was aware of everything spoken, yet decided to speak with them on their journey back. He refused to upset their gracious hosts with a subject of which all of them, Kara excluded, comprehended.

"Well, then after supper I'm all yours, lirimaer."

 

A/N:  
Chapter 2 is done. I have the next two chapters written and will try to post by the end of the weekend. Hope you all have a happy hump day; the weekend is almost here!!


	3. Journey Through The Forest

Chapter 3: Journey Through The Forest

All throughout supper Kara nervously awaited its impending conclusion. Patience had never been a virtue, and its gripping effects had never felt more potent, held her so tightly, than today. Everyone around her ate heartily while her plate went untouched. It was a pity. Her mother had toiled long and hard over their meal: venison stew, homemade bread, a myriad of vegetables from their garden and berries that the elves brought from Mirkwood; and for the adults: a small portion of wine from King Thranduil's wine cellar. She wondered how Legolas had achieved this feat. The four ellyn had insinuated on more than one occasion that he guarded his wine closely, with the exception of celebrations.

Stomach in churning knots, her fingers slipped under the table, squeezing her skirt in her small fists, her attention far from the conversations at hand. Her eyes wandered to the handsome elf beside her. A smile stretched across his lips, beautiful blue eyes sparkling with mirth, he laughed heartily at the twins latest array of pranks and mischief. Elrohir and Elladan never failed in their efforts to spread joviality wherever they went. Her mind woke from its daze as their rowdy snickers and laughter jarred her from her thoughts. Their gaiety so contagious, she couldn't help but follow suit. She couldn't help the laughter that welled within her. A tiny portion of apprehension lifted from her heart from the uplifting sound.

"I thought Erestor hadn't the ability to yell so loud or turn such a vivid color of red," Elrohir finished.

"What did you do to him?"

Kara had been so immersed in her thoughts she'd missed the story. Leaning forward, she placed her elbows on the table, framing the sides of her face with her small hands anticipating a good story.

Elladan recounted the tale quickly. "He went to his room to lie down only to discover a very horrid smell. He searched all over and finally found our present. Underneath his coverlet we'd covered the entire surface with manure. It took weeks to completely clean and air out his room and the entire wing. His bed and sheets were completely replaced, yet the small lingered for quite some time. He and adar were so angry." He and Elrohir glanced at each other, grinning, remembering their many punishments. "Unfortunately, we received many punishments for it."

"But it was worth every moment of misery we suffered." Elrohir flashed his typical smirk.

Lariana shook with laughter, eyes bright from the firelight and merriment. "If you two were mine, I'd spank you."

"Is that a promise?" Elladan winked flirtatiously at her, smirking knowingly at the heat that rose in her cheeks. He and his brother never failed to enjoy making ladies of all ages and races blush.

"Elladan, quit teasing my mother," she giggled. "You two will never learn, will you?"

"Kara, my sweet, what is living without fun? What is fun without an occasional joke?"

"Ro, yours and Dan's jokes are tragedies, never a welcomed jest, for the intended parties. Does your father never tire of disciplining either of you? You should be above such childish actions. I doubt either of you will ever reach maturity." She sighed and shook her head, resigned, knowing that her two friends would forever remain pranksters. Their abilities as warriors, however, left little room for doubt. They were both powerful, stealthy and deadly. Maybe that's part of the reasoning behind their association with the Prince of Mirkwood and a warden of Lorien, aside from political positions, that is. Some didn't realize that Legolas and Haldir, when called upon, could be just as relentless or vicious in their pranks as the twins.

"Very true, Kara," added Haldir, who had been somewhat quiet with the exception of a laugh here or there. He, like Kara, seemed to be rather contemplative tonight. Finishing his wine he pushed away his plate and thanked Lariana for the meal, complimenting her cooking and her welcoming hospitality.

One by one the rest of the elves followed the warden's example, their manners exemplary, giving credence to their upbringing. Obviously, the royalty in their midst possessed much grace due to all the tutoring received and celebrations attended, unwilling to disgrace themselves and their fathers.

Haldir was just as educated as the royal trio, as Kara dubbed them. After his father's passing and his mother's departure to Valinor, he and his brothers had been unofficially adopted by Celeborn and Galadriel. It was certain that he was destined for greatness. There'd be no great surprise if one day he gained the much-desired position of March Warden.

Feeling his companion's distance, Legolas turned to Kara, noticing her distracted expression. Something weighed heavily on her mind, it was obvious. It must be of great concern if her distraction, her distance, was any indication. Judging by her tense posture, stiff spine, clenched hands and inattentiveness, his scrutiny intensified. Her carefree manner had vanished. He couldn't bear the thought of her suffering such distress. It was time to discern the cause and put her at ease, if possible.

Kara felt a hand lightly touch hers, a feathery caress. "You wished to speak to me, lirimaer?" His eyes met hers, questions reflecting in their bright, enthralling depths.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak quite yet. It was time. Legolas wouldn't delay their conversation. It simply wasn't in his nature. She was sure that his senses had alerted him, concern in his voice. "Could we speak privately?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, yet she knew he heard her.

He smiled gently and took her hand, pulling her to her feet, heading towards the door. Legolas assured Lariana they'd return shortly as they left.

They glanced back towards her home as a round of raucous laughter erupted. The twins had to be the instigators; they always were. Some things never changed, never would.

Legolas and Kara walked quietly until they were a safe distance from the house, her hand held loosely in his. He concluded that if she asked for privacy then listening ears, other than his own, were unwelcome.

Kara, relieved at his thoughtfulness, squeezed his hand before relaxing her grip in silent gratitude. She didn't want others bearing witness to her request should she be subjected to rejection. Deep inside, she believed there was a part of her that insisted he'd approve her request. Why? Because he'd never denied her anything. Ever. She prayed tonight would yield the same results.

Heart pounding, she took a shaky breath. Her nervousness increased has he took her other hand in his grasp as well. It'd be a miracle if her trembling hands escaped his notice.

"Kara, I know not what you wish, but is it worth this worry?" Concerned, he tried to assuage her unexpected emotion which confused him. "Am I not your friend? There's nothing you can't discuss with me. I promise I'll always be of an open mind and heart," he swore.

"I know, but it still doesn't make it any easier." She flashed him a nervous smile. Her eyes flicked to the ground before resolving to look him in the eye while revealing her query.

"Legolas, would you consider granting my birthday gift soon? I wish to visit your home. I'd like to look upon the forest and your home in Mirkwood with my own eyes. To meet your father, your people, this is what I desire."   
There. It was out. Relief flooded her senses, easing part of her nervousness. Now she only awaited his reply. She gently bit her bottom lip, a nervous tic her mother wished could be broken.

"Is this what worried you so?" He couldn't believe the answer to his confounded query was so simple. 

"Yes." She breathed quietly.

She couldn't ascertain the look in his eyes because of the surrounding darkness, but as he turned slightly towards her mother's small, comfortable dwelling, a small corner of his lips lifted, indicating a sense of mischief.

"How quickly can you be ready," he asked a mischievous glint in his eyes and a charming smile on his lips. He laughed at the excitement flowing from her. If this could bring her happiness, and was within his power to grant, he would ensure it. All he'd ever wanted was her happiness. He was aware that all too soon, the darkness of the world would disturb her mortal eyes, heart, and soul.

"Thank you, Legolas!" Kara squealed, leaping forward to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Strong hands immediately grasped her waist to return her affection and keep her from falling or tumbling them to the ground. "Thank you so much! This means such a great deal to me!" 

Her joyful laughter caused him to smile with genuine happiness. Such emotion he hadn't felt in so long. Not until their paths crossed. She, alone, caused his heart to thaw with their first meeting, remembering a small, spritely little girl with long blond hair streaming behind her as she ran within the forest. She'd taken hold of him, his affections, that day and she'd held them ever since. The twins and Haldir felt similarly, however Legolas felt he was closer to her than the other ellyn.

"You're welcome, arwenamin." Delight enveloped him, her happiness renewed, her somberness gone. Pleasure at her alleviation relieved all tenseness and awkwardness, his concern diminished and melted away.

Her head tilted sideways, questioning. "Legolas? What do lirimaer and arwenamin mean?"

Legolas chuckled softly and placed her gently on her feet, yet his hold on her waist remained. "I see the four of us have been remiss in your education of the Elven language," he teased. "Lirimaer translates to my lovely one, and arwenamin is my lady."

He heard her quick, sharp inhalation, her eyes wide. Legolas' concern returned. "Kara, are you well?"

"Yes," she spoke softly, not quite certain she'd heard him correctly. "You said they mean "lovely one and my lady?"

"Yes. That's roughly their translations."

"You think me pretty?"

"No," he abruptly replied, feeling a sting of regret seeing the suddenly sad expression on her face, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. He thought her looks above such an inept description as pretty. Someday her beauty would overwhelm the stoutest warrior heart whether mortal or otherwise. He lightly grasped her chin and tilted her face upwards. "Although you are young yet, I think you're lovely, Kara, and as time passes you'll grow even lovelier; of this I'm certain."

Feeling her heart lift at his unexpected admission, she hugged him again. "Hannon le, mellon nin," she replied happily.

"Ah, so you do know an elvish phrase." Legolas felt a sense of pride, hearing her using his native tongue. She never failed to surprise him.

She admitted sheepishly that she did. She also revealed that she'd been trying to study the Eldar and their customs, but the readings were obscure in their explanations, unable to allay her curiosity.

"Well, the four of us shall remedy that for you." He released her only to take her arm lightly. "Let us rejoin our friends and discuss your upcoming journey."

A sense of dread arose. "What if my mother doesn't agree?" If there was anyone would could halt their plans it would be her mother. Her former anxiety rose to the surface as she pondered her mother's possible reaction. Things might not work in their favor. The elves would have to work their persuasive magic if this occured. Elrohir and Elladan would be best if strong but 

"Worry not, mellonamin. I'm certain she will acquiesce if her presence will be requested as well."

He reached up to lightly touch her cheek. "Your mother's been aware of this moment for some time. Ever since the day we first met, in fact. It was a condition we agreed upon for our friendship to continue, for the eventuality that you'd travel to my home for brief visitations."

"Why don't I remember this? It was but three or four summers past."

She was confounded that such a pact occurred, slipping her notice, that Legolas and her mother had laid down the foundation for all of their interactions, and she'd been completely unaware. When had these discussions occured and where had she been? There had to have been more than one. There were details that couldn't have been accorded in a single meeting. "Why can't I remember, Legolas?"

She anticipated his answer, assured that he'd portray a bit of arrogance in his reply. He, along with Elladan, Haldir and Elrohir possessed, and wielded, that characteristic without shame. Kara could sense his smirk. He didn't disappoint.

"Perhaps it was because you were entranced by my overwhelming countenance."

She scoffed at his conceit. "I think you might have been mistaken. Maybe I was overtaken by one of the others? You all are excessively beautiful- even for males. Haldir is just as handsome, tall and strong. His fighting prowess few can hope to match. And the twins....they are both strong, fast, lively, and their countenance is equally as appealing." Kara teased him mercilessly about their appearance and strengths, traits all elves seemed to share. "Truth be told, I've yet to meet any other elves aside from the four of you, and I can't help but wonder if all other ellyn are as beautiful and strong as you. I strongly suspect they are. If so, I look forward to ascertaining their attributes as well." Kara smiled sweetly, a mischievous glint in her green eyes. "Perhaps it is true that any of you would have overwhelmed my senses, no matter who I would've stumbled across first.

Her words struck hard and true. He felt a brief, unfamiliar tightening in his chest, the joy of the moment fleeing. Elven pride pricked, the prince responded, his voice filled with irritation, his jaw clenched further accenting strong cheekbones. "I'm certain the mistake was yours." His hand released her arm, returning to her waist, his grip somewhat tighter, his smooth voice tinged with anger, blue eyes burning recalling their first meeting. "I'll never forget. You proclaimed me beautiful. You claimed me as your beautiful elf." His eyes softened in fond remembrance. That day would live forever in his immortal memory. The day that a mortal inched her way into his graces, his heart. "My friend, you were rather insistent in your adoration. The others will confirm the truth."

''You were the first elf I was exposed to, Legolas," she stated dryly. "My very first warrior elf. Would I have been as besotted with either Elladan, Elrohir or Haldir had one of them caught my notice first? You assume much, dear prince."

Though she couldn't see his expression, she could feel it. The narrowing of his alluring eyes, lips pressed together, powerful hands gripping her small waist a fraction tighter, expressing his displeasure.

The irritation and pain emanating from him, distinct. They'd never argued before, nor had she witnessed such strong emotion from her dear friend. Realization struck. Pride, it appeared, left no male unscathed, whether mortal or elven; all were cursed to suffer its affliction.

Kara giggled. "I'm teasing, Legolas."

She'd slighted his pride, no harm intended. She placed her palm lightly on his cheek, smiling sweetly, she apologized. "I'm truly sorry, Legolas. It was in jest, poorly so, and I never meant to injure your feelings or your princely pride. I know that it was you who fascinated me beyond thought."

Affirmation. Finally.

Legolas' annoyance faded upon hearing her apology.

"You need not apologize. My pride is worn on my sleeve when it comes to you, it seems. You're the only female able to claim such a distinction. It is the same with the rest of our friends. You're special in that regard, and for whatever reason...the Valar caused our paths to cross." Terseness aside, he stroked her hair, signs of their disagreement dissolved. "As for being fascinated beyond thought-impossible. It was rather entertaining to witness you verbally spar with Haldir. He was the subject of our teasing for quite some time afterward." He chuckled upon recalling the memory.

She nodded. "Well, let's go inside, shall we?"

He assented with a small tilt of his head, a few strands of his long hair brushing against her cheek and shoulder.

Several days later Kara and Lariana were packed and on their way to Mirkwood. Elladan rode with Kara and her mother with Elrohir. Both unfamiliar to horses and riding sat behind the two princes, holding lightly to their waists as they journeyed. Legolas and Haldir decided that this arrangement was their best option, as Legolas was an archer without equal and none could match the infamous warden's fighting skills. Besides, the twins were the faster riders, and should trouble arise, they could bear their companions swiftly and safely to Thranduil's domain.

As they began their sojourn through the forest, Lariana and Kara marveled at all the numerous, largely unfamiliar colorful flowers, vines, bushes and trees in the ancient woodland. Small slivers of light barely penetrated the overhead canopy, accentuating the shaded, eerily magnificient environment. The shadowed forest was comparable to perpetual night illuminated by a touch of moonlight to guide them along their path.

Overwhelming silence haunted the mortals. They were used to constant ambient noise: wind, birds, anything. The stillness- eerie and frightening, fortunately, didn't damper their eager spirits.

Had it not been for their elven friends, Lariana believed she'd never have bolstered the confidence to reenter the forest, much less risk traveling this deep into its dark confines. 

All four of the elves thoroughly enjoyed Lariana's and Kara's reactions to their surroundings. It was akin to viewing it for the first time through their astounded eyes. Kara exuded a child-like sense of awe and wonder, radiating from her eyes, her face. Lariana emitted a myriad of emotions: awe, merriment, and fear, appropriate given her knowledge of its dark history. She'd heard tales of Mirkwood ever since she was a little girl younger than Kara. Tales that rung true, yet every story typically contained bits of embellishment of some sort, however that didn't make them any less true. The creatures that roamed the forest worried her the most. She knew, intrinsically, that their companions would destroy anything attempting to harm them. That fact alone lessened her worrisome thoughts.

Several hours later the group stopped for a brief respite.

"We dare not tarry long," Haldir informed both females. "Dangerous creatures roam the forest, and your safety must be placed above all else, so all stops will be brief." His gaze swept over their party and he iterated all pertinent information to their inexperienced charges, "Conversations must be kept quiet and restricted to necessary communication. We must be vigilant at all times, distractions kept to a minimum."

That was practically a monologue from him. Lariana found herself surprised. All of the elves were in their element, protective and deadly. She knew the four of them wouldn't hesitate concerning their safety. Feeling the pull of fatigue, she smiled slightly at her daughter's yawn that she attempted to hide.

"What about sleeping? If all stops will be for small periods of time how will Kara and I rest?"

"The two of you will continue to ride with both Ro and Dan, however, you'll ride in front of them, allowing you to sleep while we continue onwards," Legolas explained simply.

"Oh," Lariana breathed. "Whatever is best, I suppose."

"You have nothing to fear, Lariana." Legolas smiled and lightly touched her shoulder. "All will be well. It is but a couple day's journey from here." His eyes slid over to Kara, watching her casually perusing everything around them. "You must trust us. We'll protect the both of you with our lives."

Her eyes glanced over each warrior and the weapons they carried. "I trust all of you implicitly," she stated firmly with conviction. "but sometimes there are things beyond your control."

"We'd fall to ensure your safety."

"Fall?" Lariana's green eyes turned to Haldir, alarmed at his words, suspicious in their meaning. "You don't mean-"

"Yes, I do. We'd lay down our lives for you both."

Lariana expelled her breath, feeling a sense of pain with his words. He reminded her somewhat of her late husband. He'd possessed the same mentality as Haldir. Both males would fight to the death to protect what's theirs. She looked at her daughter, whose attention was elsewhere. She crossed the small clearing to the warden. Unexpectedly she took his hand, thanking him for his words and his vigilance. She appreciated his efforts, all their efforts, more than they knew.

"So how long until we continue our journey?"

Haldir smiled at her eagerness. "Not long. Whatever you and Kara need to attend you must do it now."

"We will. Thank you."

She turned and walked swiftly to Kara, glad that they'd come. At first, several years ago, she wasn't certain what to make of the new association between her, her daughter and the four elves. Befriending each other, it seemed, benefitted them all.

The two females quickly went to take care of their needs, the twins a safe distance away, giving them both privacy and protection.

A short time later as they continued their journey, Kara and Lariana sitting in front of Elladan and Elrohir, they allowed sleep to finally overtake them while the rest kept a rapt vigilance.

Much distance was covered and the sun shone brightly on the second day of their journey when the forest began to thin a little, allowing for more light.

"Does this mean what I believe," Kara questioned excitedly. Her insides filled with elation at finally seeing the first of three great elven realms. More so, she was ready to finally meet King Thranduil, Legolas' father. Surely he was a great man, as Legolas turned out wonderfully. He was loyal, protective, intelligent, caring and so much more.

"It does." Her companion replied with a smile. Elladan loved to see her smile. How he wished mortals could always retain such an eager innocence about the world.

"We are very near my home," Legolas assured her, genuine happiness on his face, in his voice, in his posture.

Happiness, relief, and pride. She couldn't blame him. All the stories he'd shared conveyed the love he bore for his father, his home and his people. The mischief, the feats, that stretched from elfling to ellon, she was eagerly anticipating hearing them from others who knew her friend better than she.

"Oh!" Her heart began to beat faster as a large gate appeared a distance away.

"You won't be disappointed, lirimaer. You can be sure of this."

Legolas had taken to using this endearment, and now Haldir. The twins called her by her name or tithen pen or a few various other Elven terms. Of course, she'd had to inquire as to the meaning. At first, it had incensed her to be called little one, but she quickly realized no offense was meant; therefore no offense was taken.

Now the gate loomed before them and Legolas called out and ordered the gates opened.

"Are you prepared, arwenamin?" He grinned widely at her smile, knowing her eagerness was about to be unleashed. He hoped all the inhabitants within were ready, too.

The gigantic wooden doors swung open and all four horses moved forward, the innermost portion of the realm waiting to be revealed.

"Have patience," Ro teased. "We'll arrive soon enough."

"That we will," Lariana agreed.

Both Lariana and Kara felt their breaths stolen as Legolas' home revealed itself.

A/N:

I know this chapter was mostly filler, but the next will begin to pick up.

Also, just in case some of the reading was taken in a different context, Lariana will not become involved with any of the elves with the exception of friendship. She feels nothing but companionship for them. She knows the complications and consequences of elven/edain relationships and her elven companions have told her how deeply elven emotions run, how deeply they love. She couldn't condemn an elf to a lonely existence filled with overwhelming grief until he either faded or traveled to the Undying Lands. Neither could she entertain the thought that the sea longing would take hold while she still lived and watched him struggle to fight its call. She is ever practical in this matter, not to mention she still loves Kara's father (who shall be discussed more in the next few chapters).


	4. The Woodland Realm

Chapter 4: The Woodland Realm

Green eyes absorbed every detail of the large, encompassing forest, surprised at the amazing sight surrounding her. Tall majestic trees, branches adorned with leaves of varied green hues and shapes, spreading wide, stretching, pointed tips almost touching, some entwining into the next. Trees of every size, every width, varying shades of green segued into darker, grayer shades as they traversed farther into Mirkwood. The numerous animals such as rabbits, birds, butterflies, deer, and squirrel seemed to decline the deeper into the forest they rode. Ambient noise provided from multitudes of birds and other creatures vanished, silence growing louder with each passing hour. Still she longed to see more.

What would their dwellings look like? Legolas had informed her previously that while some elves chose to reside outside the palace walls others enjoyed the comforts and intrigue of court life. That particular part she wasn't certain would be a source of enjoyment for her. If anything, she was rather anxious to meet the rather infamous Elvenking, Thranduil. She wondered why he allowed Legolas to bring them into his domain, his minute tolerance for mortals well known. It was a subject her friend rarely spoke of, despite her attempts at questioning him. Maybe there'd been some occurrence in the past, a disagreement of sorts, between father and son on the subject.

"We grow closer, milady," Elladan spoke softly into her ear, his breath warm, his voice low. "What do you think thus far? Does it meet with your approval?"

Kara gestured for him to lean down slightly towards her. She whispered in Elladan's pale pointed ear. "It defies my expectations!" She giggled when he replied, "Wait until your eyes behold the beauty of the other realms."

"I'm sure to be amazed."

"That you will, mellonamin. The mischief that is sure to ensue is at the forefront of my thoughts."

He chuckled as she playfully punched his thigh. "Your mischief, to be certain. Never have I fallen into trouble."

"Your history would dictate otherwise, Kara", he reminded her with a smirk, a perfect eyebrow arched in mirth, reminiscing about the time she'd entered the forest and come upon them several years past. He paused as an idea came to him. "How about a wager of sorts?"

"A wager?" She glanced at him questioningly. "What sort of wager? What would be the forfeit?"

"Let us see who can make our dear friend, Legolas, entirely lose his composure. As for rules, we'll keep it simple: only one additional person for each of us can join and assist our endeavor. No one else is to know; should any other aside from our acknowledged accomplices discover our plot, the one discovered loses and will immediately render themselves to forfeit, as agreed upon. As for the payment...what should it be?"

A delicate eyebrow rose, her face pensive, contemplating a suitable notion for their wager. She lightly nibbled on her lower lip and almost laughed at his patient expression, playfulness gleaming in his dark eyes. An idea finally struck and she sighed happily, resolved, eager to witness the outcome.

"If I lose, I'll be your servant or servant to one of your choosing- should you win for a determined amount of time- say one week? And if you lose, Elladan, you shall teach me to fight until I am fully capable of defending myself."

He should've known that would be her elected choice. She had longed to learn, yet Legolas declined, insisting she'd always be protected- in fact, none of them had seen to this derelict in duty, no thanks to the woodland heir. It would be rather interesting to witness Legolas' reaction to their young friend learning the art of battle, even if it was only to learn to protect herself- if nothing else...the surprise might help edge a positive outcome or him in their wager. He smirked knowingly, agreeing to her conditions and whispered, "We'll keep this between us, for now. Once we gain entrance to the palace and are settled, let the games begin."

"Agreed." Mischievously, she smiled, feeling slightly superior

She was grateful for his and Elrohir's mischievous nature, for it lightened her spirits, and when Legolas and Haldir joined in their pranks and laughter...the fun heightened, the pranks increased in elaboration, the stakes higher and the reward greater.

A voice shook her from her reverie. "What are your thoughts, lirimaer?" Haldir was amused at her child-like innocence and awe. It was a rare commodity in mortals these days.

Her eyes met his, excitement unrestrained, her head shaking at the grins on his and Legolas' lips. Kara couldn't believe her senses so possessed that she'd forgotten her companions except for Elladan. Haldir maneuvered his large black stallion closer to them and was now riding to their left; Legolas had taken up the position on their right after pausing to speak to one of the guards.

"I have yet to grasp intelligent thought and barely the capability of conversation, Haldir. Least of all to my satisfaction." She took a breath and looked at her friend in complete amazement. "Words and description are sorely inadequate. Is it always this spectacular?"

Haldir smirked at her, his pale hand reached down, patting his mount's neck. "I'll allow Legolas the opportunity to answer your query." Slightly bowing at the waist, Haldir relayed the request to their friend who acquiesced.

Legolas spoke softly, reveling in her attention, as he gave her another brief description of Mirkwood and everything contained within. He smiled as the young girl listened to his recitation about their customs, intellectual pursuits, healing arts, their warriors, and the royal court. As he finished, he observed her as she absorbed all, innocence and wonder clearly at the forefront.

Many elves lined the path past the large gate that opened, admitting the two females and four ellyn.

So many eyes, multiple vivid shades of blue and green, piercing as they gazed upon the two unfamiliar visitors, their gazes uncertain, questioning. They ceased all activities and conversations and observed them with both curiosity and suspicion. It appeared numerous elves had gathered to welcome their prince home, his guests apparently unexpected, if the surprised expressions were any indication. This should prove interesting, she mused, cringing mentally. Whatever occurred she was determined to experience these people, this place, to the fullest potential, believing each moment would be wonderful, memories to cherish forever.

She twisted slightly on the saddle and turned towards Legolas. Happiness radiated from his face, blue eyes dazzling bright, laughter dancing in his eyes, on his lips. Rarely had she witnessed such unfettered joy from her companion. A smile broke out across her face as she watched him tease the twins. Even her mother was caught up in their merriment, smiling, nodding as she listened to Elrohir and laughing with him.

Haldir pulled back slightly on his reigns, allowing his mount to fall behind to come up beside the woodland prince and their voices dropped discussing matters to which she was excluded. His frame relaxed somewhat, losing a portion of the tension required prior to entering the city. There were still many a creature lurking in the forest preying on those that are weak, unsuspecting.

"Kara, are you well, mellon nin?"

Glancing over her shoulder she flashed Dan an excited smile. "I am; I feel slightly overwhelmed is all." She felt the rumble in his chest against her back as he chuckled, his hands shifting position on the reins as he moved slightly on the saddle, jostling her small frame against his chest, her attention undisturbed by the motion.

Personally, she'd be relieved when they'd finally reach their destination. Riding excursions were few and far between. Now, she was paying the price. Her thighs burned and were sore, as was her bottom from the long traveling distance, but it was worth every moment. This was an overwhelming privilege, being allowed here with her friends in a wonderfully mesmerizing, magical environment amongst a race few were truly graced to know, and she was blessed enough to be able to experience one of the greatest elven realms in existence.

A slight blur of motion to her left caught her eye. She noticed a rather handsome male elf watching her with blatant curiosity before his gaze swept over her companions. Who was he? Why was he staring so intently? He had seen humans before, had he not? Why did he stare at her friends so hard, his enthralling eyes glinting under the sun's bright light? This elf was not of her acquaintance, yet curiosity grabbed hold, taking control.

He was leaning casually against a large tree trunk, his posture relaxed, musculature relatively deceptive. A small smirk turned up at the corners of his mouth, dark blue eyes holding a sense of mirth and menace burning deep within their depths. Clothes indicative of warrior status, long blond hair pulled back into braids as a warrior of Mirkwood, his physique tall and lean, his dark eyes watched the incoming group cautiously, narrowing at the sight of the prince and his friends. His facial expression changed as his gaze returned first to Kara and then Lariana. His face seemed to lose all sense of hostility when he gazed intensely at her, yet the belligerence returned as his attention turned back to her friends.

Standing idly against a tree he watched the traveling party progress passed him. He pondered the humans' purpose and presence. Their king tolerated few humans much less their presence in his wood, his home. Fewer experienced an audience with the infamous woodland monarch, his patience lacking due to their avarice, faults, and frailty. And as for the ellyn with the mortals...he loathed them all. Every. Single. One. He'd never forgive them for what they'd done. Their foolish actions cost him greatly, irrevocably.

Legolas jerked his head toward one of the trees and Elladan smiled. "So, the pretentious son of an orc is here?" Elladan rolled his eyes while Legolas chuckled, shook his head and spoke quietly to Haldir, leaving the young girl a little confused with their behavior and words.

"Who are you speaking of, Dan?"

Kara wondered who could be so deserving of Dan's ire. What had the ellon done to offend her friend so? Could it be that the mysterious elf had been the subject of a well-planned and executed prank by her friends, humiliating him greatly? Knowledge lit her eyes upon her arrived supposition. Either way, she resolved to question her friend sooner or later, if he didn't address it first.

Elladan laughed quietly, darkly and said, "No one really. Just someone who never appreciated our joint creative efforts to live life to its fullest." His laughter rang out merrily and loud. He flinched, pretending to feel pain, as she gently pinched him and rolled her eyes. "I felt that, tithen pen." He laughed harder at her swift, sarcastic reply. "You were supposed to. Did the four of you really inflict him with the evil of your eventful ideas and mannerisms?"

"We just made sure his existence was fulfilling and lively- just on a daily basis."

"So...in other words you four made the poor ellon's life miserable, and for what? What offense could he have given any of you?" She'd always been aware of her friends' talent for mischief. Heaven above help whoever fell into their sights, the results never pleasant. "Will you not tell me? If his company is to be avoided, would it not be better to know a name to accompany a face? Or will you keep me in ignorance, possibly causing harm in the future?"

Not a word was spoken for several moments. She turned slightly in the saddle awaiting his reply. She had him, aware of the quandary she lay before him. She felt his chest rise and fall,inhale and exhale, sharply several times. The silence grew, the tension making her uneasy. If only he'd speak, alleviate her avid, incessant curiosity.

She shifted her weight slightly while waiting for his answer. Her eyes met the eyes of the unknown male. His gaze mesmerizing, curious, as he watched her from his place leaning casually against the tree.

Another ellon approached him, speaking quickly before leaving. The unidentified ellon inclined his head slightly in her direction, a minute, genuine smile on lips. His mouth moved as if speaking to her yet no words were heard. Abruptly, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the vast forest surrounding them.

It became apparent rather quickly that her question would remain unanswered, for now. Elladan sighed, and lightly touched her shoulder. Maybe what small amount of information she'd be given would satisfy her. "He is called Aerion; he's someone that needn't make your acquaintance." Exhaling sharply, the Rivendell prince glanced down at her and smiled briefly, sweetly. "He despises all four of us, but none more so than his own prince."

"Legolas?" She kept her voice low, unwilling to draw her friend's attention. Chancing a quick glance, she was relieved to see him deep in conversation with Haldir still.

Astonished that someone could dislike the charming Mirkwood heir, she frowned and nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, a prevalent habit that never failed to proclaim her unease to the world. "It's rather difficult to believe that someone could strongly dislike the four of you, much less one of his own. What I mean is that Legolas is the prince of these lands, and I've never heard any harsh or demeaning word spoken against his name until now."

Growing uncomfortable atop their large equine companion, Kara implored with Elladan for the entire reason of antagonization between her friends and the mysterious Mirkwood ellon. He emphatically denied her. "Tis not my story to tell. Speak with Legolas and maybe he'll recount the history for you if he's willing."

"Why would he not, Elladan? What happened that could be so terrible? It's not as if it caused a tragedy, right?"

Kara giggled, took hold of his hand and waited expectantly for an answer. "Right, Dan?" She swallowed nervously, her stomach plummeted, a chill gripped her heart. Feelings of uncontainable anxiety welled. "Dan?" Why would he not answer? There must be an extremely sad, deep story involved or he wouldn't hesitate.

Lips pressed tightly together, Elladan replied that they would revisit the subject later, away from prying eyes, curious ears, and gossiping tongues. She quickly agreed and not another word passed between them for some time.

Lariana glanced over to look at her daughter and was surprised to see a glimpse of sadness and unease before they disappeared, a smile quickly replacing them. She turned to Elrohir and muttered, "Something is wrong with Kara."

Elrohir's attention turned to the aforementioned girl and noticed her tense posture and a false smile. Her nervousness radiated, filling him with hesitancy and reticence that suddenly took hold, yet her face a perfect, smiling mask. He wondered what had occurred to blacken her mood. What happened indeed? Dark eyes slid over to the rest of their party. Haldir and Legolas were speaking back and forth, their eyes sweeping over all those present. "Have you noticed if anyone else conversed with her?" He watched Kara carefully, thoughtfully, as her mother replied quietly.

"Elladan's been speaking with her the entire way, more so since our entry to Mirkwood. Haldir and Legolas briefly spoke to her but their attentions have turned elsewhere."

Elrohir found it surprising that Legolas and Kara had spoken briefly. Normally, the duo could barely tolerate separation much less enact a small discussion or conversation. They had been known to sit and talk for hours, or Kara would listen for hours, enchanted, while Legolas recalled many fascinating exploits. "Now that he's home Legolas is already attending to his princely duties, hence the lack of interaction between them. He's barely talked to anyone but Haldir."

"Why is that? Does their friendship stand longer than the connection between themselves and you and your brother?"

He found himself smiling at her astuteness. It was easy to ascertain where Kara obtained this characteristic. "Yes. Their friendship has existed for quite some time. Dan and I joined their company quite some time after their first meeting. The four of us have been together for several hundred years or more now."

"What about the elf standing to the side by that tree," she questioned, gesturing towards the subject of her query.

"Ah." Elrohir knew that it would be just a matter of time before said ellon made an appearance. "His name is Aerion. There's not much I'm able to disclose at this time. I will tell you, however, that it's best to avoid him, if possible."

Lariana knew that this was the likely cause of tension in her daughter. Kara was rather observant, curious. "El-"

"You will have to speak with Legolas should you require a deeper explanation," he informed her softly. "Maybe I might be able to reveal some of what occurred- if it will help keep him from you and your daughter. I won't make any promises, though."

She nodded, thanking him for what little information he gave, although it did nothing more than perpetuate her own curiosity. She was positive that Kara was certainly pondering this very subject, wanting answers instead of more questions. That in itself would explain her earlier expressions and false cheer and fake smiles.

The entrance to the palace loomed before them. Several figures stood patiently, their forms still, expectant.

"Kara, are you ready?"

She exhaled shakily and replied, "I am. I've longed for this for some time. I refuse to allow anything to stand in my way of this."

Elladan lightly touched her hand in reassurance.

They reached their destination's end quickly. Everyone in their party dismounted and moved to stand before King Thranduil and his court. Proper greetings and bows were given and Kara impatiently waited for him to address them. She prayed he wouldn't be cruel as rumors named his mercurial behavior at times.

Thranduil was exceptionally tall, proportionally built, cool blue eyes assessing both mortals. He was very handsome, his presence enthralling and intimidating. Legolas certainly favored his father: beautifully enchanting eyes, long, blond hair and commanding personality. His attire consisted of warrior garb, very unlike the noble clothing she expected. 

"Ada." Legolas greeted him with a smile. "I take it you've been on a hunt again?"

"I have, ion nin. A minor convenience, nothing more. It has been dealt with." He smiled warmly at the elf who was the embodiment of his pride and joy. Once again icy eyes turned to Kara's direction. "Now, who are these young, fair mortals?" His tone indicated neither warmth nor cold.

Legolas gestured for the two women to step up to his side. "This is Kara and her mother, Lariana. Both are my friends, and I've sworn myself to their protection."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed at the veiled warning. "And from what would they need protection while in my kingdom, my house?"

The weight of his icy, compelling gaze sent a shiver down her spine. Within her mind a gentle touch, stirrings of a whisper, caressed her mind, searching. It was true, after all. He was reading her. He was reading her intentions. Legolas had informed her of this particular gift of his father's, an ability known to few, warning her so she wouldn't be caught unaware.

If Legolas' hand hadn't held steadfast, flooding her with warmth, she might've fallen to her knees. The intrusion wasn't painful, only frightening. Cold. The sensation caused her skin to tingle, her body feeling frigid underneath her pale skin. All too soon it was gone. Was her mother being subjected to the same mental incursion? How would she react?

Kara's unease and fear caused her stomach to churn, gripping the prince's hand tighter, feeling a small squeeze in return. She looked at her mother and noticed the proud manner in which she stood: head held high, eyes clear with no trace of fear or intimidation, her posture erect, her back straight.

"Adar, you know the dangers as well as I."

"Spiders. Orcs. Wargs. Themselves. They are but mortals, visiting unfamiliar territory, walking amongst those they know not, and could easily come to harm, Aran Thranduil."

Cool, blue eyes addressed the speaker. "Elrohir, they have nothing to fear, as I will take them under the protection of myself and my house. Legolas has already offered himself to that end; it's the least I can do. He has previously spoken on their behalf. The fact that all of you accompany them, are close to them, speaks for them." He smiled and inclined his head graciously. "Kara, Lariana," his tone warmed somewhat, "Welcome to Mirkwood. I trust if there's anything you require you will inform Legolas, or myself. We will feast tonight in honor of your visit."

"It shall be a great night," Legolas murmured into Kara's ear. "Our feasts are rather legendary."

"As is the wine."

Kara turned Haldir and smiled, amused at his admittance. So the warden did have a weakness after all. Oh, tonight would be wonderful indeed. Once they settled into their rooms, the wager would begin. She met Elladan's gaze and she bit her lip in anticipation at his mischievous expression. It seemed they were on the same page.

Some hours later, Kara and her mother stood with Haldir and the twins, Legolas had had to part ways with them due to familial and princely duties. Everyone but her held a cup of wine in hand. It was somewhat overwhelming. All the blue, green, purple, yellow hues that flowed about the slender figures around the floor and about the room, dizzying shades as they moved lightly and swiftly with their partners. Her eyes observed all the dancers moving smoothly about the floor, wishing Legolas or one of their friends would give her a turn. Between her mother and the four ellyn, she'd practiced all the dances until her feet ached.

A familiar face caught her eye. A warm smile upon his face, eyes twinkling with joy, a tinge of pink to his cheeks, evidence of the wine and dance. He mouthed a greeting to her, and not wanting to slight him, she replied in kind. A partial nod of his blond head, a mirthful grin tilted up a corner of his lips, and he winked.

The gesture didn't go unrecognized, as two sighs and a low growl of irritation and annoyance burst forth from the trio around her. Her mother wisely stayed silent, knowing the reasons behind it.

Lariana was grateful that Elrohir had gone against his previous vow and imparted a portion of the story behind the intense dislike between their friends and this Aerion. Witnessing his behavior towards her daughter, she prayed Kara would use good judgment in regards to any possible interactions.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" Haldir observed the crowd, feeling the effects of the miruvor and the surrounding merriment. "Lariana?" He smiled at the older human's blatant appreciation of their wine, dance, fun, and food.

"That and more," she answered happily.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"The feast. Is it to your liking?"

Haldir and Elrohir chuckled at the amazed expressions on their companions faces. Often elves from other realms found themselves astounded as well. All three of them knew that the two women had never seen the likes of this grand party, and may never again.

Kara glanced around the room. "All the decorations...the hall, itself, is rather substantial yet opulent. The tapestries are beautifully woven, displayed to their advantage." Her green eyes slid to a servant carrying a tray of food past them. "The fruits and meats are unfamiliar yet delicious. I've no room to hold anymore, my appetite is sated, I promise."

"You've always thoroughly enjoyed food, no matter what, Kara. You never fail to have a large appetite. I believe one occasion you ate as much as the twins." He chuckled as he recalled that particular memory.

"Haldir, you jest. I never eat that much." She snickered and said, "However, I must eat enough to develop and maintain a flattering figure."

The warden had taken a rather sizable drink of wine and promptly spat it out. The twins merely attempted to contain their laughter taken at their friend's expense. "Not fair, lirimaer."

"Neither is life," she fired back. "But for this night, I'll do my best to behave... and be fair."

"That would be appreciated."

She would be the bane, an enjoyable one albeit, of them all this night, he just knew it, instinctually. And when she grew into complete womanhood, she'd still be the joy and laughter in their lives, but also their pain. Thinking on future suitors, he decided that there wouldn't be a more protected female in all of Middle Earth.

Haldir looked towards Lariana and requested her hand for a dance to which she nodded and took his hand. The duo was immediately swept up by the crowd and disappeared from sight.

"Kara, would you care to dance?"

Verdant eyes widened as she turned to the source. "Legolas," she squealed and hugged him exuberantly. "I thought we'd not speak or dance this evening. Lle maa quel, mellonamin." Admiration shone brightly on her face, her eyes twinkling, radiating great happiness.

An eyebrow rose, questioningly, "And why is that, arwenamin?" Her compliment pleased him, as well as her attempt to speak his language.

"I thought that you would have your obligations to tend this night, that you wouldn't have time for me."

"Never," came his low reply. "I will never be too busy for you- duties or obligations included. You are a dear friend. As with anyone important in my life, I will always have time for you." His piercing eyes staring deeply into her own. "Now, about that dance...I would be honored to share your first dance."

The silver gown she wore fell gently to the floor, flowing softly. A mithril necklace draped loosely around her neck, a tear-drop shaped dark green jewel adorned her pale skin. He surmised that she'd be quite the beauty when she came of age. His long, thin fingers gingerly touched the small emerald dangling between her collar bones, the stone held in place by a delicate filigree entwined perfectly with the necklace. She was unaware that he'd had it made just for her, nor would he reveal this unless she asked. Long golden locks had been tamed, braided into a complicated pattern atop her head. She appeared slightly older than her sixteen years. He watched with amusement at the excitement that shone in her eyes. All of her excitement and joy only increased his.

Quickly granting her assent, taking hold of Legolas' hand, she allowed him to lead her onto the floor. He placed his left hand casually around her waist, her left hand placed gently within his right, their fingers lightly clasped together. Suddenly he pulled her into the swirling mass of bodies, joining the joviality, their bodies moving easily among their fellow revelers.

Unknown to the couple, many watched the prince and the mortal in his arms dancing. Some were happy to see him participating for once, some envious, some cautious and wary. None more so than his father.

Thranduil scrutinized the happily ignorant dancing pair. He knew that they were close friends- best of friends, if he were honest, undercurrents of some other element lay in wait; he could sense it, feel it in his bones and in his soul. However, he ascertained that even though they insisted on friendship as the basis of their relationship, something deeper could grow between them, regardless that his only heir insisted upon strict friendship. He doubted not his word, but the Elvenking's worldly experiences suggested otherwise.

He sighed in relief as one of the twins stepped in. As the evening passed, she danced alternately with the four ellyn until he came to a decision and strode confidently, gliding majestically, towards Kara and Elrohir.

"May I?"

A deep resonating voice cut through their conversation, and their heads swiveled towards it.

Elrohir glanced hesitatingly between the powerful monarch and his friend, whom he deemed to protect.

Kara smiled graciously. "It will be fine, Ro."

"If you wish."

"I do."

He turned to walk away and he heard her faint thanks. Legolas was bound to be upset over this, which wasn't good. A selfish thought crossed his mind. If that happened, the little maiden would easily win their wager rather quickly. Either way, he was in trouble. Looking over to where their group stood with varying expressions he inwardly grimaced; Legolas observed his father and Kara, with a somewhat intense look, her mother bemused, Haldir appeared slightly somber, last of all Elladan confused and wary. He swallowed hard, his nervousness tangible as the liveliness surrounding them, unprepared to deal with the ire that awaited.

Everyone's eyes fell back to Thranduil and Kara taking their turn as the dancers rapidly abandoned the floor.

"There's no need to be anxious, Kara," he stated smoothly, his tall, lean frame towering over her. "I'm merely ensuring that you're experiencing an enjoyable night with my kin."

His warm hand at her waist, he expertly guided her through the many motions. It was obvious where Legolas had attained all his charming expertise, his movements fluid and flawless.

Eventually finding the courage to lift her eyes and peer into his, her voice breathless, "Your majesty, this night is perfect. You've been a wonderful host, as has your son. The food, music, and company beyond reproach." Her lips mirrored the pleasant smile he wore.

"I'm pleased to hear this." He paused before continuing. "I found myself surprised as to your power, the unexpected influence you've exhibited over my son."

His statement caught her off guard and she stumbled, but he effortlessly caught her and never missed a step. "Excuse me? Unexpected influence?" Once again wariness crept up. "Good, I hope," she sheepishly asked.

"Yes and no." The befuddled countenance revealed much. She was indeed ignorant of their plight.

"Legolas has never, before now, experienced happiness to this extent, never taking part in our festivals and feasts. He's always been rather content to observe everyone else's merriment. For this, alone, I owe you my gratitude. He is as he once was: a young, lively elfling."

Kara sensed he was far from finished. She patiently waited, took a deep breath, readying herself for it. Like a true gentleman, he didn't keep her waiting.

Thranduil paused a moment in his explanation before continuing. "Your influence and presence have also impacted him negatively. On several occasions he's shirked his obligations; all so he could keep his promise to you. He has a duty to his people, their safety. As you well know he's the most competent archer in the kingdom. His accuracy and tenacity unmatched by any, myself included."

"Please, your majesty, state your concern plainly."

He was most pleased by her directness, her honesty. "I would ask that you require his presence less, allowing him to carry through on his vow to his people. Keep him at arms length. Do not favor him above anyone or anything." His eyes became slightly saddened. "More importantly, do not entertain thoughts of a relationship beyond what exists now. The two of you...the consequences of such will be more than can be borne. Entanglements of this nature never end well between your kind and ours."

Her voice shook as she asked, "What happens to them?"

Such a simple question. Such a simple answer, yet an answer few wanted to hear. "Upon the mortal's death, the elf fades from grief, unable to live, to survive, without the other half of their heart, the other half of their soul."

She stayed quiet, considering carefully his words.

"You've been in my mind. I've no designs upon Legolas, no more than he will give. Yes, I find him rather handsome and engaging. He is a but a greatly treasured friend. I sincerely appreciate your views and will take them into consideration. I will endeavor to keep to the path we've chosen."

"That's all I ask, Kara. I do not want to lose him. He's all that I have remaining. I apologize for revealing these weighted thoughts to you; I've never done so with one who's merely a newly gained acquaintance. There's something about you, I know not what." He bitterly smiled. "You've already begun to enact changes upon my very nature, and you've been here merely a few hours."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you for the dance, my lady."

Long white-blond hair swaying gently, he spun her slowly outwards towards her mother and friends. "This has been a rather refreshing conversation, my dear. Go. They're waiting."

He watched her leave, intrigued, satisfied- for the moment, with their interaction. He'd known from the second he'd entered her mind that her motives were pure. She expected nothing from Legolas. She had tender female hopes but believed they were nothing but a dream. It was her practical reality that made her believe that anything aside from friendship was impractical, improbable. Neither did she expect anything from the rest of them except companionship. Respect. Something that he, himself, demanded.

Thranduil inhaled and exhaled quickly, grabbing a cup of wine before settling back into a relaxed position on his beautifully carved wooden seat atop the dais, where he could observe everything in peace, surrounded yet alone.

As the scene between their friend and Legolas' father unfolded, the quintet watched with baited breath.

Legolas demanded to know why Elrohir just left her.

"He's your father, Las." He ran his hand quickly over his face. "What was I supposed to do? I'm a visitor in his realm. If I thought that he entertained the notion of harming her, I'd never have left her side."

"She probably feels we abandoned her," the warrior hissed, incensed with his friend's actions. "Should he upset her, cause her to shed tears, you will be as guilty, as much to blame as he."

Haldir stepped in and laid his hand firmly on the woodland heir's shoulder. "You go too far, my friend. Elrohir wouldn't stand for anyone to lay hands on her if she's not willing. Nor would Elladan, you or I. You're allowing your emotions to speak, not your head."

"She will be fine," Lariana assured him. "He will do naught with her but dance. Trust me." Her eyes grew hard. "Should he toy with her, he will deal with me."

"And we all know Lariana's temperament. Fiery and undeniably violent when provoked."

Elladan knew her characteristics very well. So did his brother. She'd spent more time with the twins than with Haldir or Legolas. Usually, the latter deigned to spend their time with Kara, showing her their archery and fighting skills. Their story telling skills did not lack, either.

"Are you well, Kara?" He asked as she reached them, her face tinted a heated, pink hue, small beads of perspiration dotting her forehead.

Legolas' concerned gaze was almost laughable. Did he really think his father capable of reprehensible behavior before all the nobles, his son, their friends, and her mother? Surely not. His father had a reputation that preceded him, to be sure, but he'd been nothing but affable.

"I am. I enjoyed a rather amiable discussion with your father. It was rather informative, and he was charming. It's easy to understand where you gained this mannerism."

Sighing, Legolas felt relief sweep over him. His father had verbally crushed others for less. He was unable to ascertain his father's receptiveness and acceptance. He prayed that this wasn't a part of some callous plan. Would he destroy her? Her hopes? Her curiosity and innocence? If he wronged her in any way the consequences would be harsh.

Tonight was a night for fun. He pushed away his negative thoughts and held out his hand. "Another dance?"

She smiled sweetly and accepted.

The duo stepped out onto the floor and immediately became swept away in the music and within the rapidly moving crowd.


End file.
